This invention relates to a device for piercing an ear lobe and inserting an object therethrough for the purpose of creating an earring-receiving canal.
For many years women have worn or desired to wear earrings that could only be worn on ear lobes that had been pierced.
Over the years various surgical techniques have been used for piercing ear lobes. In addition, various ear piercing device, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,798,491 and 3,187,751, have been developed for piercing ear lobes by the insertion of a stud into the ear lobe.
While such device of the prior art were useful, they lacked certain features provided by the instant invention to facilitate insertion of a stud in simple or less painful manner.
For example, the device as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,491 does not provide for rapid insertion of the stud into the ear lobe or the rapid release therof from the ear lobe after insertion therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,751, on the other hand, is not self-cocking, that is, the plunger carrying the stud must be cocked by hand prior to closing the handle to clasp the ear lobe between the jaws thereof. In addition, if the plunger is cocked after the jaws are closed upon the ear lobe, the ear lobe is liable to be pulled. In addition, the device as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,751 uses a thumb-operated plunger release, and this is difficult to maneuver.
In view of the foregoing, this invention has as its primary object the provision of an ear lobe piercing device which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and difficulties of the prior art.
In particular, this invention provides as one feature thereof a mechanism which serves two purposes: one, the clamping and numbing of the ear lobe and, two, the pre-loading or cocking of the plunger carrying stud prior to insertion of the stud into the ear lobe.
This invention also provides a new and improved plunger construction which facilitates the release of the stud therefrom after the stud is inserted into the ear lobe. As a further feature of this invention, there is provided an actuating or trigger mechanism operable by the index finger in much the same manner as a conventional trigger of a gun so that the position of the machine can easily be maneuvered to locate the stud with respect to the ear lobe.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.